ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Training: Part 1
Training, Part 1 is the fifth episode of DZ: Omniverse. Summary See Season 1 List. Plot In the late afternoon of the day, A bulky Tetramand hauls a sign up onto a giant noticeboard. Tetramand: Now I can see other aliens get pulverised! 2 hours later.... Thomas & Emily: Go, Dirk! DZ: I'm gonna win round one. With... DZ transforms. Feedback: Feedback! I think I know what this guy does! The Tetramand facing Feedback rips an electric wire from the edge of the arena. Tetramand: You're gonna get electrocuted. The Tetramand wraps Feedback with the electric wire. The electric flows into Feedback's sockets, and Feedback holds onto the Tetramand's arm, and redirects the electric into him, knocking him out. Tetramands come into the arena holding stretchers, carefully avoiding Feedback and hauling Feedback's opponent onto the stretcher. Tetramand: Winner, Feedback! Next round, Lius Mork vs Pristus Hart! Two Tetramands bound onto the arena, ready to fight each other. Tetramand: THREE! TWO! ONE! FIGHT!!!! Lius does a rabid punch only to be blocked by Pristus' foot. Amazingly, Pristus has enough energy to kick Lius from that position out of the arena, winning the battle. Tetramand: Well! That was a quick battle, Pristus! Pristus: I am honing my skills for a REAL battle. Tetramand: Pristus vs.... A fat thing. The Worst: I'm the same as Feedback, just with a different DNA sample. Tetramand: O...k..! That explains it- I don't get it. The Worst: Come at me, bro! Chicken? Pristus: I ain't a chicken, little thing! I'll pound you! Pristus ran towards The Worst, who tried to escape, but was picked up and punched repeatedly by Pristus. The Worst: Hopefully! Surgetrix! Will! Help! Me! Surgetrix: Surgetrix initiating defensive pulse! A blue blast of energy sends Pristus out of the arena. Tetramand: Winner, Little Thing! The Worst: It's called The Worst! Another battle is won, this time by Lius. Tetramand: Whoever wins this fight will get into the quarter final! Lius: I'm throwing you out of this arena and tournament! DZ: Yeah! You and which army? DZ transforms into Ball Weevil. Lius: I'm insulted. How is a bug going to get me out of the tournament? Ball Weevil: I'm not just a bug. Ball Weevil rolls up a plasma ball and lets it go towards Lius, who tried to stop it with his fingers. It exploded, sending him flying towards the edge of the arena. Ball Weevil rolls another ball, but Lius moves his arm to dodge it. It exploded some of the crowd stands. Tetramand: Penalty! The Tetramand jumps into the arena and sets Ball Weevil into his footprint. Tetramand: You must stay there for 10 seconds. Lius punches and stomps on Ball Weevil, who looks like he's about to detransform, but holds on to his energy. Lius walks to the edge of the arena to recieve cheers from other Tetramands. Ball Weevil uses this advantage to silently conjure a ball of plasma and rolls it at Lius who is blasted off the arena and into a Tetramand. Tetramand 2: Lius, get OFF!!! Tetramand: Quarter, Semi and Final will happen in an hour's time. Go off. After the battle... Emily: You were pretty brave out there, Dirk. DZ: You think? Emily kisses him on the cheek to his suprise. DZ: Seriously? I defeat three Tetramands and kinda defeat T.E.N, and I get one on the cheek? Emily: *laughs* You haven't defeated T.E.N yet. Characters Seen *DZ *Thomas *Emily *Tetramand *Tetramand 2 (first appearance) *Lius (first appearance) *Pristus (first appearance) Aliens Used *Feedback (first appearance) *The Worst (first appearance) *Ball Weevil (first appearance) Category:T.E.N Arc Category:DZ: Omniverse Category:Episodes